Gage Sniper Pack
The Gage Sniper Pack DLC was released on May 8th 2014 and adds 3 all new sniper rifles as well as gadgets for these. It is available on Steam, priced $4.99 / €4.99. Features The Gage Sniper Pack introduces 3 new weapons as well as a new gameplay aspect: Sniping. Now the police won't be the only ones with sniper rifles. New sniper-oriented assets have been added, such as vantage points in every map and the usable ziplines to reach them. The DLC comes with 4 new masks as well as new patterns and colors for full customization. A new, distinct feature is that all weapon mods and mask components (sans color) are tied to the achievements that are included within the DLC itself, thus somewhat negating the need for Card rewards. Vantage Points A new set of assets have been added to Payday 2: the Vantage Points. On certain levels, a sniper perch will now be acessible via ladder or zip line. These can include any elevated location with good views in several directions on a map. For example: Rats Day 1 - Roof of the cook house, acessible by a zip-line on a tree near the van pickup. Rats Day 3 - Tower on the side of the bridge, via ladder or zip-line Any Bank Heist - Building across from the bank entrance, via a ladder or zip-line from the bank roof Zip-lines are now present on any map for which a Vantage Point Asset has been purchased. Players can travel both ways on a zip-line, but going down is much faster than going up. Players can carry bags and shoot from the zip-lines, but cannot look down sights or scopes. If law enforcers are near, any player on the zip-line is an easy target. Sniper Rifles Three new weapons have been added to the game. The are: The Rattlesnake - largest clip size with the lowest damage. More powerful than a fully modded M308. The R93 - capable of piercing shields and objects/walls to kill the enemies hiding behind. Aim for the head, as shields mitigate the damage of any round passing through. A headshot through a shield will kill the person holding it. The Thanatos - .50 calibler rifle capable of killing bulldozers in a single headshot and piercing through walls, obstacles, or shields. Low magazine size and total ammo, but incredible power. Additionally, different mods have been added for the sniper rifles. Unlike other mods, these must be unlocked by completing certain feats of skill (unlocking each mod earns an achievement, and the requirements are listed both in the mod inventory and on the achievement descriptions). The most useful mods are: The Angled Sight - an iron sight mounted at a 45 degree angle to the main sight or scope. Far more effective at short ranges than a scope. This mod is mounted as a gadget: pressing the gadget key (Q on PC) toggles which sight the player uses when looking down their sights. Pressing it once switches from the standard sight to the Angled one, and another press switches back. The key does not need to be held. Theia Magnified Scope - has a far higher magnification than any other sight mod in the game. Has a rangefinder (on the scope and in zoom view) accurate up to 200 meters. More importantly, while in stealth the Theia will tag any unit touched by its reticule, and once the alarm has sounded it will autotag special enemies. This makes it easier to spot enemies, kill patrolling enemies behind walls in stealth (with a suppressor) to support teammates inside buildings, and if going loud allows the player to see enemy silhouettes behind shields, allowing for easy headshots. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2)